moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przeszłość
Powoli zaciągałem się papierosem,delektując się każdym wdechem jakby to był by mój ostatni w tym życiu. -Ile jeszcze musimy czekać na niego ?-Spytał się niecierpliwy żeński głos. -Ile będziemy musieli,i dłużej. Gęsty nocny jesienny deszcz padał woku mnie,myjąc brukowaną ulice. Wszyscy tu byliśmy,no prawie wszyscy,cała drużyna poza najważniejszym z nas medykiem bojowym. -Wiedziałem że ten gliniarz nas wystawi,powinniśmy uciekać z tego przeklętego punkty spotkania,bo zaraz zapełni się od swatu ! -Czekamy jeszcze dziesięć minut i znikamy. -Mówiłaś to dziesięć minut temu siostro wojny. Nagle na moim zegarku zaczeła migać czerwona lapka,oznaczała ona zapasowy punkt spotkania w trybie natychmiastowym. Dałek głową sygnał dowódcy,jednocześnie wrzucając papierosa do studzienki razem z zapałkami. -Cokolwiek się my przydarzyło ,wszyscy co Punktu C4/A9 ! Każdy z nas osobno,opuścił pierwotną pozycje i samodzielnie dążył do wskazanych przez szefa współrzędnych. Odpaliłem swój motor,mojego jedynego zaufanego przyjaciela który towarzyszy mi przez całą drogę,od skutej lodem syberi,przez piekło sahary,poprzez walczącą Japonie.Wszędzie był i zawszę ratował moje życie od sądu śmierci. Dotarłem na miejsce jako drugi,zaraz po dowódcy,widok który zastaliśmy….zaskoczył by każdego… Cały zaułek był pełny ciał operatorów z FBI SWAT,doświadczonych policjantów którzy niejednego położyli do piachu,jednak teraz każdy z nich był martwy,bez kończyny oraz z ranami kłutymi w miejscu głowy,lub serca. Pośrodku tego siedział nasz medyk,siedząc na kilku ciałach rzucanych jedno na drugie… -Wybaczcie,ale komitet powitalny już został ..odpowiednio powitany,dlatego się spóźniłem.- Odpowiedział oblizując krew z ostrza wystającego z jego pleców,tylko po to by się odrazu po tym schowało. -Mamy ...pietnaście minut zanim cel będzie w miejscu „zero”. -Wystarczą mi dwie by go zatrzymać.-Odezwała się za nami nasza snajperka. -Atak na wojskowy transport złota to nie byle robota,odrazu ciebie namierzą jak tylko strzelisz.. -Żaden człowiek mnie nie zabije. -A co z dronem bojowym z uniwersalnymi rakietami i pozoleniem na strzelanie bez rozkazu ? -Co ty gadasz,jesteśmy w mieście pełnym cywili,prawo zabrania im użycia tego typu broni.-Odezwał się dowódca. -To nie jest zwykły transport złota z punktu „A” do „B”,w sprawe zamieszane jest Blackwater i czarni legioniści z najemników oraz gówno High tech z wysokiej półki.-Odpowiedział medyk.-Po wystrzale snajpera mamy dokładnie poł minuty by otworzyć poczwórnie wzmocnione wrota skarbca,zabrać złoto i resztę i uciec. -Skad ty to wiesz ?-Spytała się techniczka,swoim podejżliwym głosem. -Przesłużyłem w armi ponad dwadzieścia lat,i uratowałem wielu ludzi,część z nich zajmuje wysokie stanowiska w pentagonie,FBI i Blackwater,oczywiście każdego trzymam za jajca by nie zdradzili. -Co proponujesz ? -Możemy wymusić zmiane trasy by przejechali przez tunel,wysadzić wjazd i wyjazd po czym zabrać towar tunelami,posiłki nie dotrą a my będziemy mieć troche czasu. -Zdążysz to zorganizować w kilka minut ?-Spytałem się niepewnie,biorąc i zapalając kolejnego papierosa. -Od kilku godzin większość jest gotowa,potrzeba tylko załogi. -Gdzie dokładnie ? -Podziemny przejazd pod Stanową „dziewiątką”,dużo samochodów cywilnych więc i zakładników z osłonami,nawet z pozwoleniem czerwonego ognia nie mogą zniszczyć tego tunlelu bo odbudowa zamroziła by całe miasto. Niezręczna cisza zapanowała na dobrą chwile,każdy zastanawiał się o tym jak ten konował wszystko zorganizował …..to wszystko było zbyt podejrzane… -Dobrze,prowadź.. ……. …………. ………………….. Mocno ściskałem mój karabin szturmowy,nerwy zaczeły mi powoli puszczać,chce by to już było za mną i bym wrócił do swojego życia. Każda minuta czekania wydaje się godziną…. W końcu moje radio zabrzmiało głosem medyka. ++++Odpalajcie++++ Seria wybuchów u obu wjazdów i wyjazdów zablokowała dostęp do tunelu przez kilkanaście ton gruzu. W tym samym momencie każdy z nas wybiegł z tunelów konserwacyjnych i kierował się od osłony do osłony w do konwoju. Z łatwością przebijaliśmy się przez tłumy cywili,chcących sprawdzić co się dzieje,czy to przepychając się czy używając kolby aby utorować sobie drogę. Teren był na naszą przewagę,policja i wojsko będzie musiało tłumaczyć się z każdego martwego cywila,nam to zwisa. Każdy to dodatkowa osłona dająca kilka sekund. Żołnierze,którzy stanowili ochronę konwoju,natychmiast wyskoczyli z pojazdu i utworzyli perymetr ochrony,ciasny z jednym podejściem od naszej pozycji… Oni zbyt dobrze wiedzą co robią,przewidują co chcemy zrobić… Poczułem dziwne mrowienie z tyłu mojej głowy,jak za każdym razem gdy ktoś chce mnie zabić… Nie zdarzyłem odwrócić głowy by sprawdzić co to jest,gdy tajemnicza siła przycisneła mnie do asfartu łamiąc mi kręgosłup po czym rzucając w jedna z ciężarówek… Nasz medyk wyszedł spokojnym krokiem z tunelu,powoli klaszcząc,gdy snajperka została zamierzona przez jednego z strażników po czym zmieniła się w kule krwi po wystrzale z granatnika. Technik został nafaszerowany kulami po czym ta sama niewidzialna siła rzuciła go o kolumnę koło mnie,jego martwe spojrzenie przez maskę ….wypaliło sobie miejsce w mojej pamięci. -Zgodnie z rozkazem,cały gang „Niepokonanych”,pani kapitan.-Powiedział medyk dalej z swoim uśmiechem. W ręce trzymał coś dziwnego...po chwili dopiero wiedziałem co to jest,cały kręgosłup z czaszką naszego technika.. -Zdrajca !-Wykrzyczał ostani żywy członek gangu szarżując na konowała,jednak on z łatwością uniknał ciosu i szybkim ruchem złamał jego kręgosłup. -Weź tego na przesłuchanie,pani kapitan,łatwo go się nie złamie ale informacje będą tego warte. -Dzięki za pomoc sierżancie,możesz wrócić do swojej jednostki. -To ja dziękuje za to że mogłem pomóc,kapitan winters.-Odpowiedział salutując po czym odszedł z powrotem do tunelu. -Hej mały,czeka cię długi i zabawny czas,no może nie zabawny dla ciebie ale dla mnie owszem. Kategoria:Opowiadanie